OC's Chosen! Story will be updated soon!
by SerenaKyle
Summary: Details on Plot inside, I need OC's! Submit my lovelies!
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own South Park!**_

Here's a bit of the plot for you guys!

**The Junior class is going on a trip to aspen, and on that trip, certain events lead to another, and hearts start to unravel? **(I'll make it much better than it sounds)

_The entire setting will not take place on aspen, they are actually just there for a weekend during winter break, so let's say it's from the 30th of December, to the 1st of January (new years)_

Here are the characters I am using:

**Stan**  
><strong>Kenny<strong>  
><strong>Kyle<strong>  
><strong>Cartman<strong>  
><strong>Clyde<strong>  
><strong>Craig<strong>  
><strong>Token<strong>  
><strong>Tweek<strong>  
><strong>Butters<strong>

**Wendy** and **Bebe** will_ NOT_ be in aspen, and you will later learn why, and all that jazz.

As you can see there are 9 characters, but I will be choosing 8 OC's. So whoever is left out, will play as an extra character, or maybe, I will choose one OC to play as the (already girlfriend) of that character. I Honestly don't know, but I need to get some girls before I can start thinking of relationships.

So I'm going to need to play match maker, and find 8 good UNIQUE. OC's to match up with those characters. Trust me, I have a great plot in mind, though releases will be a little slow, since I'm going on vacation for two weeks, and I'm not sure if the place I'm staying at has Internet ): And I'm also working on a Kyman story at the same time. So, here's the form, fill it out EXACTLY pleaseeee!

**Name of OC:**  
><strong>Age: (Mains will be 16):<strong>  
><strong>Birthday:<strong>  
><strong>Race:<strong>  
><strong>Details on Facial Features:<strong>  
><strong>Details on Hair:<strong>  
><strong>HeightWeight:**  
><strong>Details on Physique:<strong>  
><strong>Details in Winter Clothing (You're going to be in snow, so make sure your character doesn't get frostbite):<strong>  
><strong>Details on Summer Clothing:<strong>  
><strong>Personality (When she's happy? When she's sad? Habits? Detail!):<strong>  
><strong>History:<strong>  
><strong>Family:<strong>  
><strong>Like? (hobbies?):<strong>  
><strong>Dislike:<strong>  
><strong>Crush (Name 2 characters):<strong>  
><strong>Friends:<strong>  
><strong>Best Friend:<strong>  
><strong>Are you Okay with me altering your character just a tiny bit if needed? (YesNo):  
>Extra Info:<br>**

_So I will be picking 8 OC's. I don't want too many characters involved, because that's where a story gets lost, and is really confusing._

_I will be picking OC's once they get updated, meaning: if I see one I like, I'll choose it until all 8 characters are found!_

_PLEASE BE UNIQUE, BE INTERESTING, BE NON INTERESTING, I don't want the same character 8 times! ):  
><em>

_Thank you !_

_P.S.: If you aren't chosen, keep your hopes up because you might be that extra character I'm saving for later ^^  
><em>


	2. The Chosen Ones

_THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME USE YOUR OC'S. EVERY SUBMISSION IS APPRECIATED !_

Okay, I'm super lucky that my uncle has internet, so I can let you guys know whose OC's I chose.

**PinkParka** - Bonnie Marie Snyder

**Cupcake Queen Liz** - Ella Robinson

**kleighcx3** - Leighton Alexandra Blake

**XMistressChaosx** - Arabella Victoria Black

**Slytherin's Sempra** - Stephanie (Stevie) Jones

**Michlon** - Lovisa Ekwall

**Gloomyducky** - Alice Liddell Kingsley

**XxXxQueen of heartsXxXx** - Monica Rose Ramirez

I was mainly focused on _Personality._ I honestly did not read appearance, history, etc etc. I wanted to see if your personalities matched the person I chose for you to crush on. Only one person on this list will not be paired with the person they chose as a crush, but, don't be disappointed, your personality was creative, and has been paired with someone that I thought would make a cute couple with your OC. Who? You'll have to read to find out ^^ **(That's what I meant by minor changes :P), and maybe a few other things.**

And you guys know the phrase: Opposites Attract? Well, I believe that that applies with relationships as well, so similar personalities with your love interest will definitely clash. (That's why Bunny and Creek are such cute slash pairs ^^)

So, the only person who has not got a love interest is Cartman, and I honestly don't know if I'll pair him with another OC submission I got, or just leave him as that bitchy character that likes to piss the socks off of other people.

Okay! So, I am planning on releasing the First Chapter this week, maybe around Wednesday, however, I'll be babysitting for 2 weeks, so I'll be a bit busy..

It'll take me some time to set up characters, get them situated with other characters, bleh bleh bleh.

Alright! So, I'm super tired, and I'm probably going to read another fan fiction until I dose off :D

Thank you for letting me use your OC's! And I hope my story will interest all of you!


End file.
